Broken Bonds
by chaoticlarkangel
Summary: River's mother, Phina mysteriously disappears. The "Death Squad" thinks it's because of the Clans, or is it something deeper into Phina's past? bad summary, but plz read!
1. Prologue

**welcome to broken ! **

**i will be working on this one a lot more than the others, which means the chapters here are short but whatever. i'll update faster!**

"We would be broken without her." a yellow tom meowed. "How else are we supposed to tear apart the Clans?"A brown tabby tom looked at his friend.

"Just because Phina disappeared, it doesn't mean we won't have another assasin.. What about her daughter?" he meowed. The yellow tom sighed and looked into the kit nursery. A tiny black she-kit mewled for milk, her mother, Phina mysteriously disappeared without a name for her kit. "Maybe, Echo could take care of the kit until Phina comes back." the yellow tom said.

"What if Phina never comes back?"

"She will, Phina won't get defeated that easily."the yellow tom replied. He thought of his mate. She was a black she-cat with a white ring on her tail and she was the most fierce she-cat ever. Everyone just called her Assasin because she was the main killer of their camp. When Phina was young she was a kitty queen, which means you're raised to be a pretty she-cat so you could have lots of kits. Phina hated it, her name before was Leila, and she had to wear a purple ribbon around her tail all the time. When Lazer(yellow tom), first met Phina, it was in a battle against the other rogues, she was working for them.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lazer heard the shrieks as the battle continued many were killed and those who were severely injured died anyways. He looked around until he was face to face with a black she-cat. She looked young and had a purple ribbon around her tail. "What's you name, Yellow?" she hissed mockingly. Lazer's eyes widen. _

_"My name is Lazer. How about you? A pretty she-cat shouldn't be in battle." he replied in the same mocking tone. The black she-cat scoffed. Her claws unsheated, she grabbed Lazer and pinned him to the ground. It had been so fast that even an eagle couldn't have seen it coming. "My name is Lei- no, Phina. My name is Phina." she replied and let go. "When are you even gonna start fighting?" she purred mischieviously. There was a spark in her eyes Lazer caught. "Now!" he replied. He unsheated his claws and started to claw at her. Phina smirked and dodged all of his blows she bit his paw and flipped him over. "Nice try weakling." _

_Lazer looked at the she-cat. **How is this possible? ****She beat me in two seconds!** He tried to get up but his paws and legs were strangely tangled in a way so he couldn't. Phina smirked and walked away. "Bye, bye Yellow." she purred with malice and amusement. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The brown tabby tom nodded and they walked into the kit nursery, the tiny black she-kit had white speckles on her pelt. The yellow tom purred. "She's adorable."

"Of course, I forgot, she's your kit." his friend replied laughing. The yellow tom wrapped his tail around the black she-kit.

"Come on dearie, we'll ask Echo to take care of you." he purred softly. The black she-kit nodded.

"Hopper! Could you get Echo?" the yellow tom asked. The brown tabby tom nodded and ran to the queens. A few moments later he arrived with Echo.

"What do you want, Lazer?" a silver tabby she-cat also known as Echo asked. Echo looked at the black she-kit questioningly. "Did you name her?"

The yellow tom shook his head. "What should I name her?"

The silver tabby looked at the kit, "I'll name her River."

* * *

**rogue camp:**

**Leader: Phina, black she-cat with a white ring on her tail and blue eyes**

**Second Leader: Hopper, brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Healer: White, a white tom with amber eyes**

**Hunters:**

**Bob, orange tom**

**Lazer, yellow tom with amber eyes**

**Brownie, beige tabby she-cat**

**Stone, gray tom with amber eyes**

**Shine, cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes**

**Volcan, tortoiseshell she-cat with ember coloured eyes  
**

**Ember, tortoiseshell she-cat with fire coloured eyes**

**Defenders: **

**Buff, gray tom**

**Storm, gray tabby she-cat**

**Cali, calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Fred, orange tabby tom**

**Snowball, white tom**

**Blyke, red tom with amber eyes**

**Killers:**

**Bristle, beige tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Snowflake, black she-cat with white markings on her legs**

**Devil, orange tom with green eyes**

**Indigo, dark bluish tom with blue eyes**

**Crow, black tom with yellow eyes**

**Cwaker, sandy tom with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Echo, silver tabby she-cat ( Blyke's mate) Kits: Blue, blue gray tabby she-kit, Doe, beige she-cat with white splotches and Bracken, golden tom**

**Adopted: River, black she-kit with white speckles  
**

**Elders:**

**Rumble, ragged tom (blinded by a battle)**

* * *

_thank you for reading! next update is tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 1

**YO! Rissa here with everyone's favourite fanfic (just kidding, everyone hates it)**

**Chapter 1**

"River!" a voice cried. "Come back and play!" It was Bracken, he was looking to play with River. He always liked her, her soft fur and pretty green eyes. It was no use pretending he didn't like her more than a friend. They were way too young though, Echo told him they had to be at least 7 moons, and they were about 5 moons. He watched River walk to her father, Lazer. Bracken was scared of the tom as he looked scary, he had scars all over his pelt and Lazer's right paw had a bite mark. Echo, his mother and his two sisters were playing moss-ball together. Doe was way too delicate to fight so Bracken thought she could be a queen in the future. As for Blue, she would be a hunter, she was great at detecting scents.

Bracken wanted to be a killer. In the 'Death Squad' there were three types of cats, Hunters, Defenders, and Killers. The killers would fight other cats like Clan cats, the hunters would track down cats and hunt prey for the group, and the defenders defend the camp from the Clans. All cats were trained once by Phina so they were all skilled and have a hatred for the Clans. Bracken hated the Clan cats, his mother told stories about how they fought another rogue camp and killed everyone in it, even the kits and elders. Echo had told him that they used to live in an Abadoned Two-leg house not so far away.

He watched Lazer train River, Bracken could tell River would be a killer, like her mother. Echo told him how Phina used to be in a different group with other cats like, Volcan, Ember, father, Stone and a few others. His father, Blyke was a defender and his mother was a queen. Their camp didn't really have any queens because cats would rarely have mates. The last queen before Echo was Volcan. Her kits were Bristle and Cali. The weird thing was that they didn't know who the father was. Bracken remembered that Volcan and Ember were Echo's sisters. His mother didn't really like her sisters. Volcan and Ember were a killer duo. They could do anything together. Ember was like a mirror image of Volcan, they fought at the same level and they were equally good at everything.

Bracken watched River as she finished her training. The black she-cat walked toward the prey pile to grab a sparrow. Bracken walked up to her. "May I share?" he asked politely. His foster sister glared at him, then sighed. "Of course!" she replied, faking a smile. River turned her head away. "What's wrong?" Bracken asked. River looked into his amber eyes, pain filled in hers. "My mother is gone. It's all because of the Clans!" she hissed. Her eyes filled with pain and now hatred. She took a bite from the sparrow, and stalked away. Bracken sighed. _If only she could get her mother back. _He thought.

* * *

River walked away from her sparrow, and Bracken. She felt bad for the tom as she knew he liked her but she didn't. Her mother, Phina had gone missing for a few moons already. River was now almost 6 moons and her mother had been gone the moon after River was born. River loved to train with her father, Lazer. She was told by Rumble about how great Phina was. How she used to be Leila, with a purple ribbon around the white ring on her tail. She even remember the stories about her killing Thorn, a murderous tom who would kill anyone he met.

**_Flashback_**

_"Tell me a story about mother, Rumble!" River begged. She was already 4 moons old and deserved to know more about her mother. Rumble sighed. "If you must know, I can't say no. What do you want to know about young Phina?" he meowed. River looked outside of the elder's den. Rumble sighed again. "Better hurry and make your choice before I fall asleep!" he joked. River nodded.  
_

_"I want to know about my mother's past." she demanded. She sat down next to Rumble, and looked into his eyes. He looked like he was trying to remember something. "Oh of course! I remember Phina!" he purred. "She was an amazing fighter, she was really quick and was really good at solving mysteries." River nodded, as she listened to his words. _

_"But her life wasn't always like that. She used to be a kittypet. When she was a kit, her housefolks put her in a competition of some sort for like pretty cats. And I'm pretty sure her name used to be Lillie? Noo, it was Leila. Leila- or Phina was a top cat she told me. She was the housefolk's favourite, until Blossom joined the competition. The thing is, Blossom was under the care of Leila's housefolks too. When Blossom joined, the housefolks loved her. She was a darn pretty she-cat,I'm telling ya. She had soft gray fur with dark gray stripes. And she hated Leila for some reason. Leila visited me a lot, when her housefolks started ignoring her. She told me she was leaving the Twolegplace for this rogue camp. I couldn't let her go by herself so I went. We met a few rogues and they taught us how to fight but Leila trained the hardest, she practiced every night and always was the first to volunteer for battles. One time, I remember Volcan's mother disgracing Leila, saying her name was for the weak. Leila changed her name to Kyraphina, yes I know, odd name. But I just called her Phina. And- oh it's getting late, I'm a bit tired. I'm sorry River. We'll continue tomorrow?" Rumble meowed.  
_

_"Okay..." River sighed. She stood up and left Rumble. "Goodnight!" she called as she exited the elder's den._

**_end of Flashback_**

River sighed as she remembered the story of her mother, Kyraphina. It was an odd name though. "I wish mother was here so I could ask her why her name is Kyraphina." she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Volcan asked as she was passing by River. "I heard you say something about Phina."

"It's nothing." River stuttered. "I gotta go, bye!" She left Volcan looking at her suspiciously. River padded into the trainer's den, even at her age she was old enough. Her father told her tomorrow she will have to choose a position. She knew exactly what she wanted. A killer. Just like her mother.

* * *

_**bit of a filler chapter, and really short but it's good i guess. now you know some stuff about Phina.**_

_**rissa, signing out!**_


	3. Chapter 2

very_ sorry for very late update, had no motivation :(_**  
**

_and was depressed._

**VeronicasPetal -Love that you're excited! Here's the next chapter! And does Phina have siblings? (yes she does.)**

**CatFishAStribg - where are your amazing great stories eh?  
**

**And now i present Le Chapitre 2 also in Volcan's POV for half of the chapter because she's my favvv  
**

Volcan yawned as she sat up in her nest, grooming her fur she looked outside the den,still dawn. Even though she was a hunter, Hopper made her temporary deputy, as Hopper was temporary leader. Volcan was a good fighter at some times but she prefered using her moves on prey not cats. She also heard that if you want to be a killer you have to be sent on a mission to kill a Clan cat. Her best friend, Phina was a killer, she was even the first leader of the group! Phina was really swift and strong even with her lithe body. Phina's daughter River was also pretty lithe and good at fighting.

Although River was young she sure did have great strength, Volcan stared at the black she-cat. Sooner or later River would be a killer apprentice. Volcan sighed. "Hopefully she doesn't fail her mission." she mumbled to herself. The tortoiseshell padded into the nursery where Bracken and the other kits were, "Hello Volcan!" her sister purred. _Ugh, I've always hated Echo, she is way too soft to others._ Volcan thought silently.

"Hello, weakling." Volcan meowed with scorn. Echo looked taken aback, she looked away and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Volcan smirked. She knew Echo was soft, that's why Ember and Kyra never really liked her.

"Why are you so mean?" Echo asked with a grumble. Volcan laughed and padded out of the nursery. She met up with Ember as they were going to get River for the ceremony at sunrise.

"Hello, Volcan." Ember meowed happily. "Are you excited for the ceremony at sunrise?" Volcan nodded, sunrise was pretty soon. Ember brushed her tail on Volcan's head. "What's with the sad face? It's River's ceremony!"

Volcan sighed. "I miss Kyraphina." Ember gasped. No one ever used Phina's real name ever since Phina disappeared. Volcan looked at her sister with puzzlement.

"No one ever uses her real name, it's Phina around here." Ember replied to her sister.

* * *

River padded out of her den and saw Volcan with Ember. Today was the day she became an apprentice. She sighed. _It's been long since we' ve seen my mother.. Is she really gone?_

"Hey River!" a voice cried interrupting her train of thought. It was Volcan, her "aunt". She padded over.

"Hopper said we're skipping the cermony and starting with the tour." Volcan meowed quietly.

"Uh. okay," River replied, as she followed Volcan outside the camp. Outside was beautiful, the crispy leaves crackled underneath River's paws, the scent was filled with pine and the sound of the river rushing was soothing. Volcan walked towards an abandoned twoleg house.

"River, we don't go past this twoleg house, because past it, is the Clan territory. You'll go there during your mission, not before okay?" Volcan meowed, interrupting River's thoughts of the forest.

"Sure, yeah." River replied not paying attention. After looking around the forest, Volcan left her alone. _I should definitely hunt for the Clan _she thought.

_CAW!_

"A bird?" River mumbled quietly. A finch was above her on a tree branch cawing to another bird, the branch wasn't that high though. River quietly crept closer to the tree, and with a pounce she grabbed the finch digging her claws in it. It cried silently, it's cry echoed through the forest grounds. River smirked and bit into the finch.

"Nice catch." a voice from behind said. _Who's that?_

River turned around to face a black tom with a white paw. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Gorsepaw , how about you?" he replied, licking his white paw.

"It's River." River mumbled, _was this a Clan cat? _The black tom laughed.

"Are you a loner?" he asked. "If you want, you could join WindClan and live with me." _WindClan? Isn't that one of the five Clans? _

"Uhh, I'm good actually, I live with the 'Death Squad'. " River replied, with a finch in her mouth.

"Oh okay. I gotta go, meet me tomorrow sun-down?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Uhh, yeah sure!" River replied. _that was an odd cat _she thought as the tom ran away.

She padded back to the camp quietly.

* * *

"River! You're back!" Bracken meowed excitingly. River nodded and dropped her prey in the prey-pile. He nudged her softly, nuzzling her flank. River sighed.

"Bracken, you should go hunt or something." River meowed tiredly. "I'm really tired."

"I made you a nest!" Bracken said, he padded towards a den covered in brambles, "Over here!" River padded after him,

"Okay then, " she murmured silently.


End file.
